


25 Years in the making

by xJordanKayX



Series: Same Faces Different Places [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJordanKayX/pseuds/xJordanKayX
Summary: Alice Cooper and FP Jones are caught making out and it surprises not everyone





	25 Years in the making

**Author's Note:**

> World:   
> A Riverdale where all the Core Four families are Southside Serpents. Alice Cooper and FP Jones are both long divorced and though there had always been an insane attraction, they had actually never been together.

“Oh my god, you won't believe this, but I just stumbled onto the hottest thing ever!” Toni Topaz walks back into their corner of the room, squeezing in between the armrest of the worn out couch and Cheryl Blossom's body, in doing so reclaiming the seat she'd traded for the bathroom just minutes ago. 

“I've always been here” Cheryl leans back into the sofa, head resting casually on Toni's shoulder. She laces her fingers with the other girl's, both hands coming to rest on the brunette's thigh. 

“I love you baby, but as hot as you are, what I just saw tops even that” Toni kisses the pout from her lips. Cheryl's not actually mad or hurt, she knows Toni thinks she's the hottest and most beautiful girl in this world. “Sorry” But Cheryl's already smiling again, curiosity peaked enough to want to know what's going on then.

And it seems like the rest of the gang is just as interested in it as the red head is. They've been eyeing the interaction between the couple with amused looks, but they are used to the girls' antics by know. Two years of constant and public pining and teasing followed by two years of constant and public flirting and kissing does that. Now, however, they are eager to hear what Toni has found out. 

“Are you ever going to tell us or are you going to continue making eyes at your girlfriend?” Sweet Pea asks, sitting on the second couch next to Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones who are trying very hard not to be too obvious in * their * attraction towards each other. Right now this seems to head towards another Toni/Cheryl like situation. 

“Yea, get on with it. Some people are busy” It's said with a smile and a laugh but there's also no mistaking Veronica Lodge seriously wants to get back to the activity she'd just paused to hear the news. Namely, having Archie Andrews' hands all over her body while she's eagerly sucking on his tongue. The boy in question seems to be incredibly inclined to get back to that, too. 

Taking her sweet time making herself comfortable in her seat, Toni cuddles into her girlfriend's side, playing with their entwined fingers softly. She can't hide the smirk creeping onto her lips when she hears the others let out a collective sigh of frustration. Then she looks directly at Betty and Jughead, an amused expression on her face. 

“I just walked in on your parents making out” Neither Betty nor Jughead know which one of them Toni is talking to, but they both decide it could not have been them. 

“That's not possible, my mom's not here”

“That's not possible, my dad's not here” 

It's said almost at the same time and it's the truth for both of them. Jughead hasn't heard from his mother in three years and Betty hasn't seen her father in almost as long. It's just so highly unlikely, that either one of them should have shown up in town, let alone maybe both, and it's even more unlikely that either of their parents were reconciling their former marriages. 

Toni laughs, pulling Cheryl onto her lap to make room for Fangs. The boy had just walked up to their group. “Oh no,no,no,no,no. I'm talking about half naked Mrs. Cooper with her tongue down an equally undressed Mr. Jones” The two pairs of eyes that look like they are going to bulge out of their sockets makes her laugh again. 

Both Betty and Jughead know, that amongst the Serpents their respective parents were considered the hottest people around and they really didn't mind the attention the adults are getting for it sometimes. Boys and men alike would give anything to score a date with her and so did all the girls and women with him. Toni would like to have them both. If she weren't so incredibly in love with Cheryl that is. 

“Admittedly hot” Sweet Pea shares a look with Fangs, who's missed the first part of the conversation. “But not news” 

Twin looks of bewilderment are send his way from the teens next to him. The others are better at hiding what they're thinking. “What?!” Betty finds the words to ask the question first. 

“I'm not saying they're together” The boy backpedals at the fire in Betty's eyes. “But does this seriously surprise anyone?”

“Yea, you can't tell me you've never recognized that insane chemistry between them” Cheryl nods in agreement to the boy sitting next to her. She's seen it, too, she just didn't feel comfortable saying anything to either Betty of Jughead. It had taken her a long time to get where she is now, surrounded by friends and loved ones, and she hasn't been prepared to jeopardize that just to gossip about her friends' parents. 

“I'm sorry Betty, but he's kind of right” The last thing the girl had expected is for her best friend to side with Fangs and Sweet Pea over this. At least Archie does look apologetic. 

“No, you must be mistaken” The blonde tries. It's not like she doesn't want her mother to be happy and she did never expect the adult to spend the rest of her life alone after the divorce. But why did it have to be him? And why did it have to be at a time when she just realized she's in love with Jughead? 

Toni shakes her head slightly, indicating no, there's been no mistake and focuses her attention on the girl in her lap. Archie and Veronica finally get back to making out. Fangs and Sweet Pea start a chat of their own. It seems this conversation is over. At least for the six people not at the very center of it. 

“Where...?” Jughead's not sure how to end the question or what to do with the information he's going to receive but Toni answers him anyway. 

“The employee bathroom we're technically not supposed to use” 

And then the two teens are out of their seats, leaving their friends to their own devices. They have to go and see for themselves. They don't necessarily need to see their parents half naked and making out with each other but they * do * need to confirm that Toni has not just been messing with them. 

In front of the right door, they stop for a moment and taking a deep breath, Jughead opens the door carefully and silent just a little. 

As it turns out there is no need for quietness. A bomb dropping would probably not have disturbed the two people frantically trying to rid each other of their remaining clothes. Her back is pressed against the wall, one of her hands tangled in his hair to keep their lips connected, the other raking manicured fingernails down his naked back. Neither of the children want to know where * his * hands are exactly. By the noises coming from her they have a pretty good guess. 

Jughead closes the door again, with more force than necessary and that's when the two of them finally dare to release the breath they've both been holding. Yea, this is going to be so awkward. 

They are pulled form their stunned silence by footsteps behind them and Hermione Lodge pushing her way past them to reach the door the children have just been looking into. And as awkward as this situation between Betty and Jughead might or might not get, neither needs it to become even more so if Veronica's mother pushed the door open now. 

“I wouldn't go in there” The question is in the raised eyebrow and Jughead doesn't see the use in hiding what's really going on. “Our parents are making out in there” As far as both of the children are concerned, this is * all * they'd just walked in on. 

To their utter surprise, Hermione lets out a short laugh. “It only took them twenty-five years”

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be updated whenever I have a new idea, but definetively not as regular as my other Riverdale story. 
> 
> I'm willing to take on almost every ship out there, though my main ship is and will always remain Falice. I am taking promts at an email address I've set up solely for occasions like that. It's not a must, but feel free to send me your ideas. The only requirement is that it has to be set in an A/U. You tell me the characters involved, the pairing and the world you want to have and I'll try my best :) 
> 
> please mail me at: southside_queen@web.de
> 
> love,
> 
> J


End file.
